


The Magic-Less Wizard

by Creecket



Series: The Magic-Less Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Epic Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Magic and Science, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Muggle Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Quidditch, Science, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creecket/pseuds/Creecket
Summary: "Hey kid, fellow Ravenclaw! H-E-L-L-O!"Oh wait, they're talking to me. "Yes, how may I help you?" What the hell is a Ravenclaw?"Where did you get that scarf?" The stranger jumped to ask, bouncing on their toes. "They changed the design of all clothing for the houses after the second war, but I think the new ones stink. Can you tell me which witch or wizard selling them?"Houses? Second war? Witch?! WIZARD?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!
Series: The Magic-Less Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Magic-Less Wizard

ive already wrote the first chapter to this and another book just gimme a bit


End file.
